Fed Up With My Hidden Feelings
by RambleSchapalon
Summary: SEQUEL to Fed Up With The Insufferable Git! What happens after an intense "hate" sex? Will this "hate" sex reveal their hidden feelings for each other? Read and find out!
1. CH 1 - WAKING UP

**Hello my devoted tigers!**

**My story is based on Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.**

**I hope you like it! Send me reviews! I take constructive criticism. **

**This is a SEQUEL to ****"Fed Up With The Insufferable Git"****. If you haven't read that story, read it before reading this! **

**WARNING: This story will inquire a lot of intense mature love making. Bowchickawowow ;)**

**NOTE: I made this sequel into chapters because there are several locations where my characters will have conversations and situations that will take place. It will be too confusing if I made it a oneshot.**

_Italics = character's thoughts_

**K-kem. Ok, now that, that's settled. You shall all begin. Mrwahahaha!**

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

Waking Up From Last Night's Activity

**Normal P.O.V.**

After a full 9 hours of good sleep, Harry never in his whole life, felt more refreshed.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

_Mmmm, this feels nice. I never knew my bed was this comfy and soft. Wow, even my pillow is warm and-wait-a-minute…why is my pillow moving up and down? Why does my pillow have a heartbeat?_

With this sudden realization, my eyes flashed open.

_Where is this place? _

_The room is green and silver…this can not be good. _

**Normal P.O.V.**

Harry sucked in a breath and ever so slowly, lifted his head up to see who his pillow was.

His pillow was Draco Malfoy.

THE one and only Draco Malfoy AKA the Slytherin Prince AKA the Sex God of Hogwarts AKA the Son-of-a-Death-Eater-who-Serves-Lord-Voldemort-or-Lord-Moldyshorts-or-whatever-Dark-Lord-names-Voldemort-was-given-because-Voldemort-has-way-too-many-names.

**Harry P.O.V.**

_Oh sweet baby Merlin! This is not good at all. Not good not good not good—oh but I definitely have the front row seat at a very nice view…mmmm he's so sexy-UGH! Bad Harry! Bad bad bad bad bad._

_I have to get out of here. _

_Oh my gosh, I stayed over night in the Snake's Pitt and it's past 8! Hermione and Ron…oh no. _

_What am I going to say or do? They'll be firing questions at me on where I was and who am I with or-wait a second. Ehehe, I don't have to tell them whom I was with. I mean, how would they know I was with anyone at all last night? _

_Hmph. _

_Well, now I just got to figure a way to get this Slytherin's arm off me and wiggle my way out to my safe Lion's Den. _

**Normal P.O.V.**

Once Harry gathered his senses, he winced due to the effect of last night's activity as he gently slid off Draco's fluffy and ridiculously oversized bed.

Harry silently cursed Draco for his tender bottom as he made his way towards the exit of Draco's chambers. Luckily Draco was a heavy sleeper since Harry is clumsy and tripped over his foot three times along the way out.

Giving one last longing look at the peaceful sleeping Slytherin, Harry snuck out of Draco's chambers.

**End of Chapter 1 **

**How did you like it so far? Send me reviews! …pretty please? **

**I know it's a pretty short chapter, but don't fret! I will continue as soon as possible. **

**Lately I've been stressed out and took a vacation to Florida. **

**On the side note, my classes are starting on September 3****rd**** so I will not have much time to write. **

**I will try to finish this sequel before my classes start, but I cannot promise I will be done. **

**However, I can promise that I will not abandon this story and my other fan fiction stories. **

**Until then,**

**RAWR! ;) **


	2. CH 2 - GAY MORNING?

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

Gay Morning?

**Harry's P.O.V.**

_Phew_!

_Why is the Gryffindor's Tower so far from the Slytherin's Dungeons? Damn, those stairs killed my thighs. Plus my arse is hurting like a- _

**Normal P.O.V.**

Harry barely got into the Gryffindor's common room before the wrath of scolding takes place.

"Harry! Do you know how worried we were!?," shrieked Hermione as she added a dramatic crossed arm underneath her breasts.

Being caught like a deer in red lights, Harry guiltily stuttered, "Y-yes?".

"Harry James Potter! I know you have been trying to distance yourself from us, but this is taking it a step too far," the frizzy-haired Gryffindor scolded in a 'do-not-mess-with-me-or-interrupt-me' kind of tone before continuing, "We are really worried about you. First, you stopped hanging out with us at the beginning of the school year in the common room. Next, you disappear to god-knows-where after our classes. Then, you gradually stopped coming to the dinners. And now, you disappear at night!?"

"Yea mate, I understand that you are feeling depressed from the war and deaths, but it's not your fault. You can talk to us and not push us away," Ron added his concern onto Hermione's speech.

"We will always be here for you Harry," Hermione finished with a sad, but loving smile as she unfolded her arms and laced her delicate fingers into Ron's.

Harry was shocked and touched at the sudden burst of concerns about him. He then realized that his recent actions have been selfish since he never realized that he made his friends worry about him.

Harry then began to apologize, "I'm s-sorry. I j-just-,"

"Harry, we know," Ron interrupted as he and Hermione pulled Harry into a group hug.

"Just please talk to us from now on," Hermione pleaded.

Harry replied with a shaking voice, "I promise from now on and thank you for being such amazing friends. I'm so lucky to have you guys."

After about two minutes of hugging, they finally all released each other and smiled.

"Well, I should probably go shower before breakfast," Harry awkwardly stated as he gave his friends a crooked smile before 'heading' upstairs to his dorm.

Both Ron and Hermione gave each other questionable looks as they observed the way Harry semi-limped up those stairs.

Ron then broke the silence between Hermione and him once Harry closed his dorm door, "Is it just me, or was he just limping like he just got fucked by a hippogriff?"

Hermione replied in a rather dazed manner while stoking her chin in a thinking manner, "Exactly my thoughts Ron. Exactly my thoughts…"

Ron then added, "He's gay isn't he?"

Hermione answered with an in-depth look, "Yep... But the real question is, who is this mysterious person who made our best friend handicapped?"

End of Chapter 2

**So…how did you like it? Send me reviews! …please? **

**Until then,**

**RAWR! ;) **


	3. CH 3 - SPILL THE DETAILS

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

Spill the Details

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Mmmm, I haven't slept this well since my mom bought me Princess, my cute pink stuffed dragon when I was five-years old.

What a wonderful day!

It's bright and sunny and-wait a second…what happened last night?

Oh my gosh. Did I shag Harry Potter? Was that really real and not a dream!?

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG omg omg omg panic attack panic attack I need Pansy. This is worst than a fashion emergency!

"PANSY!"

**Normal P.O.V. **

As soon a Draco threw on his expensive clothes and took five minutes washing up (which, by the way, is the fastest Draco had ever taken to groom himself as he usually takes an hour), Draco ran towards the girl's dorm room of the Slytherin's common ground.

"PANSYYYYYY! This is an emergency! An even bigger emergency than my hair. I need you to open up this ridiculous flower-covered door before I evanesco (vanish) it! I need to talk to you right this instant!" Draco exclaimed as he rapidly 'knocked' or in this case 'punched' the flowery door of Pansy's room.

Within seconds, Pansy whipped-open her door while wearing only her skimpy green nightgown. She knows this aught to be very important if Draco said this was more important than his hair.

Without waiting, Draco stormed in with frustration as Pansy closed her door and automatically silenced the room with the silencing spell.

Draco then began pacing back and forth across the room.

"Drakey, calm down and take a seat," Pansy began soothing her poor agitated Slytherin best friend before continuing, "Breathe in and out. In and out."

Once Draco settled down on Pansy's purple sparkly bed, Draco bluntly stated (while avoiding eye contact with Pansy), "I shagged Potter last night."

After a couple seconds passed by, Pansy processed the given information before she screamed out with joy, "OH MY GOD! That's fantastic! Finally! I can't believe this! You've wanted this for god-knows-how-long and it finally happened. D'aweee my little wittle Drakey Poo is finally growing up and lost his virginity to his crush from year one-"

Draco turned bright tomato red as Pansy was ecstatic for him and he interrupted her enthusiastic speech on how proud she was for him by tackling and tickling her.

"Ahahaha-hehehe-Ahhhh-Drak-s-stop! I-I'll-be good!," Pansy begged Draco through her giggles and tears streaming down her face.

Smiling at his accomplishment, Draco stopped torturing his best friend.

Sitting back up, Pansy then gave Draco her best puppy-dog-eyed look before asking, "Details please?"

Sighing as Draco knows he cannot refuse that question or else he will be hexed for the rest of his life until he tells her, Draco began explaining what happened last night.

Once Draco was finished with his storytelling on how he shagged his long-time crush, Pansy asked, "So…what are you going to do now about it?"

Knowing what Pansy is implying, but not wanting to state what 'it' was, Draco played dumb, "What am I going to do about what?"

Pansy then gave him her famous eye roll, before retorting, "Oh, you know what I'm talking about! Don't even make me go there Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Draco took a deep breath before letting it out and replying, "I don't know. I mean, sure we had mind-blowing sex, but he clearly stated that he, and I quote 'hates' me. He obviously will turn down my feelings towards him if I told him how I feel about him."

Placing a hand on Draco's shoulder to turn him around, Pansy gave him a serious look before sarcastically stating, "You honestly cannot believe that load of 'I hate you' shit! Seriously Draco!? Isn't obvious that he likes you or else he wouldn't have let you fuck him senseless? Gosh, Draco I cannot believe how you cannot pick up on that-"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be rejected the second time! You don't know what it's like to be rejected. You don't understand the pain and hurt of what it's like!" Draco loudly interrupted as he gave Pansy am angry-pained look before stomping away out of Pansy's room.

Pansy immediately regretted her sarcasm as she touched a sensitive nerve of her best friend.

"Ah, shit. Way to go Pansy," Pansy scolded at her self as she made her way to get dressed before breakfast.

End of Chapter 3

**So…how did you like it? Send me reviews! …please? **

**Until then,**

**RAWR! ;) **


	4. CH 4 - CUPID PARTNERS IN CRIME

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

Cupid Partners in Crime

* * *

**Pansy's P.O.V.**

Uuugh as much as I do love Drakey, he can be such a blonde… oh wait, he is blonde. Well that explains why he is slow at noticing that Harry actually loves him and not 'hate' him.

Well, I have to patch things up with Draco so I guess I'll have to play the fucking cupid.

Like, really. Me, playing the cupid? This world is coming to an end…

Oh! Maybe that fuzzy-haired bookworm may know something about Harry being infatuated with my stupid blonde of a best friend.

Well, well, well. Will you look at that. I just came up with a brilliant plan in which Draco will praise me as the Queen of all cupids. Ehehehe!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

It's 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning and breakfast is starting.

Seeing the golden trio walking in and no signs of Draco showing up, Pansy bravely walked up towards them.

Remembering that this is for the sake of her best friend, Pansy gritted her teeth before politely greeting the three Gryffindors, "Good morning! Wow, what a wonderful day today? Don't you agree?"

As the golden trio remained speechless from shock, Pansy decided to cut to the chase, "Granger, may I please talk to you privately? This is a serious matter about Draco's prefect duties."

Sending a questioning look, but decided to not question Pansy, Hermione excused herself from her friends before following Pansy to a more private location.

Once finding a secure location, Pansy turned around to face Hermione before stating the real reason why she called her out, "Ok smarty pants, so as you probably have guessed, this is not about prefect duties."

Hermione counted to three before replying in a calm and collected manner, "Then, why did you call me out for a private chat?"

"Hmmm, well here's the thing or should I say, 'problem'. Have you noticed that your friend Harry is limping like he just got fucked by a hippogriff?" Pansy replied without batting an eyelash.

Hermione blushed as she suspiciously narrowed her eyes before responding, "Yes… what is it about Harry that you know of that I don't know of?"

"Yes, that is a rather interesting way to word it like that, but being a good fellow citizen, I decided to share my knowledge about my wisdom," Pansy dramatically said before continuing, "Ok, I'll get to the point. Last night Draco shagged Harry."

At this moment, Hermione's jaws dropped while Pansy was quietly examining her perfect manicured nails.

After the frizzy-haired Gryffindor got out of her state of shock, she accused, "How do you know that? For all I know, you could be making it up!"

"Pffff! Unfortunately as much as I'd wish I was making it up to trick you, I'm not," Pansy gave a pretending sigh before continuing, "Look, the reason why I'm telling you this is because I know you are smart and you know that Harry is hiding something from you. I just told you part of the secret. The other part is something I need you to help me with. And before you interrupt me and ask me why on earth you should help me, my response to that is that if you want your best friend, Harry to be happy, you'd help me with my plan."

After several long looks at Pansy to see if she really means what she had just said, Hermione gave in, "Ok, I'll help you. Now, what is the other part of the secret before we get onto the planning process?"

"It's a pretty long story, so I'll just start from the beginning. Draco has always had a crush on Harry since the first time they met at Malkin's Robes shop in their first year. After meeting Harry that day, guess who had to listen to Draco ramble on how cute Harry was and how much he wants to be friends with him and how green his eyes were? Guess!? Guess! Guess. Yep, that's right. It was me, his best friend." Pansy began explaining as Hermione opened her mouth like a fish out of water.

"Ok, just because we're Slytherins, it doesn't mean we don't have feelings," Pansy grumbled as she gave Hermione a dirty look.

Hermione guiltily apologize, "Sorry. I just didn't know Malfoy felt that way to Harry. I always thought he hated Harry because of the way he bullies him, but now that I think about it…something has been different this year on the way Malfoy interacts with Harry. There's always that sexual tension between those two whenever they argue."

"Hehe, and that's why I chose to tell you and not Weasley. He would have fainted by now and trust me, I would not have caught him." Pansy giggled as she gave Hermione a smirk.

At that statement, Hermione quirked up a smile.

"Hmmm, you're not to bad yourself…for a Slytherin." Hermione encountered.

"Well well well, who knew that the bookworm could crack up a joke?" Pansy teased before continuing with her explanation about Draco, "Yes, where were we? Ah! So, long story short, the only way Draco knew how to be friendly towards another is to be arrogant and ignorant because his father taught him the proper way a pureblood wizard should interact with all others. This basically means that he should put on the 'I'm-better-than-all-of-you' attitude. As a result, I'm guessing that, that was the reason why Potter rejected him on the first day of Hogwarts. And, guess who had to comfort the poor hurt wittle Draco? Drumroll please…me!"

Trying not to giggle at Pansy's dramatic humor, Hermione smiled as she decided that Pansy was not all that bad as she thought she was.

"Anyways, if I ended up telling you all the times I had to comfort Draco (in which Potter is involved in), I would have to spend at least a week non-stop to tell you the tale of Draco Malfoy's obsession with Potter. So, I'll give you the brief summary. My dear blonde, best friend, called Draco Malfoy is completely and utterly in love with your friend, Harry Potter. As a good friend I am for Draco's sake, I would like your help in getting those two bozos together because I know Potter feels the exact same way, except that both of them are too stubborn to do anything about it."

Hermione raised her bushy eyebrows up as Pansy continued her rant, "And I do not want to spend the rest of my life with my best friend mad at me because I told him to man up and confess his feelings towards Potter. As a result, I hit a nerve on how sensitive he is to rejection since that day Potter rejected his friendship and-"

"Shhh, Pansy. I get it, I get it. Calm down, I'll help you get your best friend back." Hermione softly interrupted Pansy who was started to tear up.

"Hmmph, you called me Pansy."

"Well, first of all, that is your name. Second, if we are going to work together to bring the two hottest boys in Hogwarts together, we need to start calling each other by our first names." Hermione smirked a smirk of her own.

Giving a friendly sneer back, Pansy reply, "Hmmm, I don't know about that. I think giving nicknames to each other will bring us even closer. Don't you agree, Fuzz-ball?"

"Ohh, it's so on Pug-face." Hermione retorted.

To that nickname, Pansy gave a disgruntled look before bargaining, "How about you call me PurJay (pronounced Per-jshh-ai) and I call you Uzzie (pronounced Ugh-zee)?"

Taking an immediate liking to the nickname, Hermione agreed, "Deal."

"Good. Now, when should we meet up to plot our plan as our new profession as amazing cupids? After class?" Pansy asked.

"Sound great Purj! How about after class at the library?" Hermione offered.

"Works for me. See you then Fuzzy Uzzie!," Pansy winked before she scrambled back towards the Great Hall for breakfast before Hermione could banter back a name to Pansy.

End of Chapter 4 :)

* * *

**So…how did you like it? **

**What do you think of Pansy's and Hermione's nicknames?**

* * *

**Just out of curiosity, I'm taking a vote:**

Pansy and Hermione** falling in love?**

** OR**

Pansy and Hermione** becomes friends?**

* * *

**Send me reviews! Pretty please? **

**Until then,**

**RAWR! ;) **


	5. CH 5 - HEATED BREAKFAST TIME

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

CH. 5 - Heated Breakfast Time

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Hmmm, that was rather strange and out-of-the-blue…Parkinson actually came straight up to us and acted as if she was our best friend.

Wow.

Even Ron has a rather dazed expression since he is just staring and playing with his food.

Yes.

That's right.

I repeat, "just staring" at his bacon.

If Parkinson's encounter had shock him this badly, it must have been real and not a nightmare because he simply cannot resist ANY type of food…well, perhaps maybe Hagrid's rock cakes.

(Sorry Hagrid, but those rock cakes are literally made out of coal. I even swear that the first time I ever tried his rock cake, my molar tooth was stuck inside that cemented piece of shit; thank Merlin for Madame Pomfrey! She was able to do a simple regeneration spell on my molar teeth.)

Right…where was I?

Oh! Right, then Parkinson asked to speak to Mione out of the blue? Like, as if I believe that "prefect talk".

Pug-face is definitely up to something.

Also, there is no reason for them to take so long!

Should I check on Mione?

Oh my gosh! What if Parkinson wanted to kidnap Mione and used a stupid "prefect talk" excuse to get-

About time pug-face walked in! Wait, where is Mione? And why is that bitch wearing that evil Slytherin smirk?

Ahhh! Mione's here at last! Thank god she's safe and sound-wait, why is she blushing…

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hey! I'm back finally and I'm starving," Hermione greeted.

Harry narrowed his emerald eyes at his bushy-haired best friend before asking, "So, what did Parkinson want? You can't lie to me and say that she wanted to talk about "prefect duties". I know you too well Mione."

Ron then snapped out of his dazed stance and ask in a confused manner, "Wait, what? She didn't want to about the "prefect duties?" I'm so lost…it must be because I didn't eat anything yet."

Hermione then replied in a half-lie since she knew she couldn't hide lies very well towards her best friends, "Well, she was too embarrassed to admit it, but she wanted my help on Arithmetic and Astronomy, so I agree to help her after class today."

Suspiciously, Harry grunted, "Ugh-huh…ok. Well, I still don't trust her. I have a feeling that pug-face is up to something."

On the other hand, Ron didn't suspect Pansy at all since he naively believed Hermione's excuse and began engorging himself with a plate-full of bacon.

Seeing the red-head's distasteful table manners, the fuzzy-haired girl used this as an opportunity to change topics.

"Ron! I swear, you are related to my aunt's pet pig, Pumba. Honestly, disgusting! Wipe your face and stop chewing with your mouth opened," Hermione commanded.

Little did she know, a certain pug-faced Slytherin was smirking as she watched the smart Gryffindor become more flustered at Ron's eating habit. However, Pansy's smirk diminished as her blonde best friend entered the Great Hall.

**Normal P.O.V.**

As the handsome blonde stride gracefully towards the edge of Slytherin's table, two pairs of eyes were on him.

One pair being the worried eyes of Pansy and Harry's pair of eyes filled with desire.

Once Draco lowered himself down onto the wooden oak bench, he coldly glanced towards his best friend, who was on the opposite side of the Slytherin table before averting his sadden grey eyes towards his empty plate. The only reason why he dragged himself to breakfast is to secretly stare at Harry…well, not so secretly now since he is caught.

Harry blushed as his emerald eyes met Draco's stormy gaze.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Ugh, he's so dreamy and god-like. His perfect soft albino hair blowing gently on his fair face…he can totally be in one of those hair commercials that shows on Dudley's T.V… I wonder what kind of conditioner he uses? And last night he smells so good...like coconuts…well, I know for sure that he is more than welcome to touch my coconuts-

Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! He's looking at me! He's-looking-at-me. What do I do?

Ah! This is embarrassing…I'm trying to stop looking at him, but I can't help it. I swear, it's those damn smoky gorgeous eyes.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

*sighs

Remember Draco. I'm still mad at Parkinson. Give her a glare. You can do it!

Hah! I did it!

… I still feel like shit though. Ugh, I lost my appetite.

Well, I did come down here to look at-

Opps. Guess it's not a secret anymore…ah, fuck it! I'm Draco fucking Malfoy! I can do what ever the fuck I want and if I want to eye-rape the fuck out of that delicious and detectable piece of Gryffindor, I will do it!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fed up with hiding his secret on looking at Harry, Draco was thoroughly watching Harry like an angry hawk. Little did he know, his heated stare was turning on that certain Gryffindor.

The way Draco's eyes were undressing Harry's collared robes and raking up and down Harry's crotch was intense.

As this sexual tension between their stare-down was occurring, several others noticed them; Hermione and Pansy gave each other smirks, Professor Snape was looking like a green cabbage, Ginny was blue with jealousy, and Headmaster Dumbledore was crazily twinkling his blue-orb-like eyes.

After what seemed like decades, Harry couldn't take the heat any longer. His arousal was at peak and needed to release himself quickly.

Thankfully the Hogwart's robes were thick and long so Harry's erection was covered, however, Harry excused himself from his table and speed-walked towards the closest washroom.

All the while, Draco's eyes never once left him until Harry was out of sight.

* * *

End of Chapter 5 :)

* * *

**So…how did you like it?**

* * *

**Gah! I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. I've been so stressed with university. Thank you for being patient tigers! I will be updating more during this month of December before my next semester starts! **

**Ok, regarding Pansy and Hermione's relationship, I decided to do a compromise. **

**I'm going to stick with them being friends just for THIS story. BUT! I'm going to make a romantic sequel about them together.**

* * *

**Send me reviews! …please? I need them reviews! **

**Write reviews…OR ELSE… **

**Until then,**

**RAWR! ;) **


	6. CH 6 - MISUNDERSTANDINGS

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

CH 6 – Misunderstandings

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Is it even possible for him to have such a perfect "Michael Angelo's" arse!? (Yes, I know some muggle art work. Hey! You can't judge me. They actually have some pretty neat things. I even had a manicure done to my fabulous nails, which I will deny if you tell anyone and if you dare tell anyone, I will tell my father on you!)

I swear, the diameter, shape, and texture of that bubbly ass is to die for…

*deep sigh

If only I had the chance-

Uuughhh! I'm so stupid! He doesn't even love me. To be more specific, he hates me! Despises me! After all, I am the son of a death eater and my aunt killed Harry's godfather.

He probably wants to burn off my amazingly smooth skin and shave off my gorgeous blonde locks of hair.

Have you seen the way he glared at me throughout the whole breakfast? And then he finally had enough of my existence and walked out to God-knows-where...he hates me!

*whimpers

I do deserve that though…I've made his life a living hell these years and he'll never forgive me for last night.

I know I'm no good for him. I know I'm not worthy of his love. I know that we will never be together. But, I can't help it!

I love him!

I don't know how. I don't know why. And I don't know when.

But, I do know that sometime throughout the past six years, I did.

I love his tangled auburn nest of hair. I love his body fits so well and so right against me. I love how he lights up when he is passionate about something. I love how protective he is towards those he loves. I love how he is so easy to read since he wears his emotions on his lovely face. I love the way he twitches his perky nose when he is annoyed. I love how easy it is to make him angry (it is way to fun for me to do so).

*sighs

I love the sound of his hearty laughs. I love it when he smiles.

Ugh, I wish I can be the one who makes him laugh and smile!

But, I can't.

He hateeeeeessssss me! He. Hates. Me.

*whimpers

That's it! I've had it! I hate my life.

I'm off to never leaving my dorm for the rest of my life if I can't have him.

I will never leave it! Like, ever.

But, before I do head to my room, I need to snatch myself some Firewhiskey from Snape's office. (I know that little old bat has a secret stash somewhere…I mean, how else does he end up marking Longbottom's Potion essays?)

In fact, once I accomplish obtaining my much-needed drink, I'm going to get myself a coffin to live in and weep in misery till I drown in my sorrows.

Hmmm, I wonder what color the coffin should be? Black?

No no no, too Snape-like. That is just down right creepy…oh! I'll ask Pansy-

Wait, I'm still mad at her…

Hmm, oh! I know!

I'll order an emerald green coffin that looks like Harry's beautiful eyes.

*whimpers

Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?

Why does everything I do end up about Harry?

*dramatic pause

Oh! Fuck it all!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shortly after Harry's disappearance from the Great Hall, a moping Draco headed out to Snape's cupboard in the Dungeon.

Only then did two pairs of mischievous eyes meet across the rows of tables.

A certain smart Gryffindor has a perfect plot for those two dense lovesick boys and the Slytherin princess is more than willing to go with the plan.

However, despite their mutual girly telepathic message towards each other, they had to get to their Advance Divinations class, which was only opened to those few intellectual geniuses in Hogwarts.

"Ron, I have to get to class. I'll see you later!," Hermione said as she swiftly left to leave for Advance Divinations.

With a mouthful of eggs, the messy redheaded boy grunted, "G'-bfffyee!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 6 :)**

* * *

**Ehehe! Poor Draco and a frustrated Harry… **

**Did I fool you?**

**Don't worry, I won't tease you that long…only a couple more chapters!**

**Please keep sending me reviews! **

**I love you tigers! **

**Until then,**

**RAWR! ;)**


	7. CH 7 - M-Myrtle!

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

CH 7 – M-myrtle!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

After rushing out of the Great Hall, Harry finally made it to the closest washroom, which happened to be Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

Praying for his luck, Harry spotted no signs of Myrtle in the washroom.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Ohmygawd! Thank Merlin Myrtle's not in here.

Phewww, now I can do something about my stubborn problem here…

**Normal P.O.V.**

As the lustful Gryffindor began to undo his black trousers, he brushed passed his hard cock and gave out a soft whimper. Once his trousers were down to his knees, just enough to expose his groin, he quickly palmed himself through his red Jock Strap a few times before stripping down his underwear to where his trousers were. Harry's cock sprung free and pearly-white pre-cum impatiently seeped out of the tip of his erection.

Harry then rewarded himself with firm strokes along his long rod with his right dominant hand. His right hand then began twisting along his cock to find his most sensitive spots to speed up his much needed release as he was thinking back at the way Draco's stormy eyes molded all over him this morning. With sighs and breathless moans, Harry continued pleasing his cock.

Although Harry is currently satisfied, he wanted more in order to release himself. The trained Quidditch fingers of his left hand trailed slowly behind his arse as he began to use his third finger to probe his twitching hole. With his right hand, he used his pre-cum to lubricate his entrance. Slowly, his hole began to open wider as he gently fingered himself with his left hand. Once four of his fingers are thrusting at a comfortable pace, he resumed his firm strokes on his dripping wet cock with his right hand. With a couple more harsh thrusts and strokes, his orgasm reached as Harry let out a loud trembling moan of Draco's name.

Clouded with lust, Harry hadn't noticed a certain ghost perv-ing and two cupid-playing girls blushing feverishly.

"My oh my! What a lovely performance you've put on for me Mr. Potter.," Myrtle's enchanting voice echoed through the stalls as she was drooling at Harry on the top corner of the washroom.

Harry yelped as he quickly pulled his pants up, "Gahhh! M-myrtle!"

Cackling with mischief, Myrtle innocently responded, "Yes? That is my name, oh-noble-one. You certainly have a way of masturbating and a big imagination…'Oh, Dracoooo!' 'Yes!' 'Harder!'-

"S-shut up! I swear if you tell anyone about what happened, I will tell Peeves that you have a major crush on him," Harry interrupted as he quickly counteract the embarrassment to Myrtle.

Deafening silence occurred as shock came across Myrtle's ghostly face.

"Y-you would," Myrtle hesitantly replied.

"Oh yes.," Harry boldly stated without a waver in his tone of voice and had an evil glint in his twinkling green eyes. Myrtle might have been one of his close friends in the washroom, however, it meant war if she messes with him.

Not wanting to get caught and skinned alive from Harry's Avada Kedava eyes, Uzzie and Purjay stealthily crept away from Myrtle's bathroom and bolted to their class that is starting in five minutes. They didn't mean to peep on Harry's um-certain intense pleasurable moment. In fact, these girls were going to the nearest washroom just to make sure they were still meeting after class in the library.

**Pansy's P.O.V.**

Holy shiiiittt!

Talk about a whole 360 degree turn around, WTF just happened?

The cute adorable defenseless Potter became a scary ass tiger with big-ass claws!

Oh, and don't even get me started on what I witness…gosh Potter! Couldn't you have waited to get to your damn dorm and fist the fuck out of yourself!?

I so didn't want to see that. Uuughh, disgusting.

My eyes…I think I need to get those glasses thingy that muggles wear for better eye sight because I am now blinded by that most disturbing display of Potter's recent activity.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Dear Lord,

Forgive me oh mighty Lord, for I have sinned.

I've seen my best friend masturbate and then snuck out of his sight.

I feel dirty. Unclean.

Thank you.

Amen.

…

Now I have to clear my mind with reciting chants from Divinations.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7 :)**

**How did you like it?**

**Ehehe...did I make you laugh? **

**Harry is a little fiesty fellow in this chapter. Don't want to mess with this kitten. :P**

**Please send me reviews! They make me more motivated to get write more chapters!**

* * *

**I'm so sorry for a delay in updating this story! I've been so busy uuughhh. :(**

**As much as I want to update as soon as I can, I have a lot of readings for my nursing course. This will mean that I can't promise that I can update frequently. However, I will try my best!**

**Thank you for your patience and support! Big thanks to all my reviewers and guest reviewers! **

**I love you tigers! **

**Until next time,**

**RAWRRR ;)**


	8. CH 8 - MOPING DRACO AND BEYONCE

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

CH 8 – Moping Draco and Beyonce

* * *

**SIDE NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER:**

_Italics = Beyonce's singing_

dashes (-) = "hic" = Draco's slurs and drunk hiccups

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Malfoys never do anything half-hazardly. True to his name, Draco has now finished decorating his Slytherin chambers to his greatest satisfaction.

With the wealth he inherited and his state of depression, his walls of the room is now the darkest Goth-black color instead of his original Slytherin green. His floors are carpeted with matching onyx stones to go with the walls. Along with his room renovations, he decided to practice his transfiguration skills and change his furniture to fit the theme, "Zombieland".

Sure enough, there were dramatic dark stone-made dressers, black polished desks, and yellow-dimmed candles floating in his room. In addition, he added some black roses wrapped around the gates of his door and some sketchy cobwebs.

Currently, Draco is pouting in his newly expressed purchase of his emerald coffin bed while sipping pathetically on his stolen red wine from Snape's hidden stash. Although red wine is phenomenal by itself, Draco has a sweet tooth and bought himself some European chocolates to eat with the red wine.

To add a more dramatic effect, Draco was blasting funeral music on his magical music box, which included some muggle music that he stole from Pansy.

A drunken Draco and depressing music is never a great combination…let's just say, you should be warned to cover your ears.

"Hic-Beyonce. _* sniffs *_ Y-your song is s-so true…hic. Y-you go girl! Sing it!", Draco slurred as he is listening to Beyonce's song, 'Why don't you love me?'.

Seconds later, the young blonde begins to 'sing' if you can even call it that…

_Why don't you love me?_

_Tell me, baby, why don't you love me_

_When I make me so damn easy to love?_

_And why don't you need me?_

_Tell me, baby, why don't you need me_

_When I make me so damn easy to need?_

"Hic-why don't you love me!?Tell me, baby, why don't you love me," Draco belts out before continuing, "When I make me so damn easy to love?-wait…waaaahhhh! But I don't make it so d-damn easy for him to love…I've b-been so m-mean to h-him, of course he h-hates me."

Draco begins sobbing as he keeps listening to Beyonce's song.

_And why don't you need me?_

_Tell me, baby, why don't you need me_

_When I make me so damn easy to need?_

"Hic-why d-don't he need me?," Draco miserably asked himself.

_I got beauty, I got class_

_I got style, and I got ass_

_And you don't even care to care_

_Looka here_

_I even put money in the bank account_

_Don't have to ask no one to help me out_

_You don't even notice that_

"Hic-ok now that is dead on a-about me. I got b-beauty, I got class, I d-definitely got style and I do h-have a f-fantastic ass to die for," Draco drunkenly stated before continuing his monologue, "Waahhh! And y-you don't even c-care to care…I h-have all the gallons in the w-world so I d-don't have to ask anyone to h-help me out and you don't even n-notice that!"

Several verses later…

_I got beauty, I got heart_

_Keep my head in them books, I'm sharp_

_But you don't care to know I'm smart_

_Now, now now now now now now _

_I got moves in your bedroom_

_Keep you happy with the nasty things I do_

_But you don't seem to be in tune_

Howling with wrenching sobs, Draco compliments, "So true Queen B! Hic-you just t-took the words out of m-my mouth…"

As the upcoming chorus begins, Draco screeches along with Beyonce, "WhY dOn't you LoVe me!? T-tell me, BABY, why DoN't you lOvE mEEE! WheN I mAke me so DaMn eAsY to LoVe!..."

During Draco's breakthrough of singing, his poor eagle, Kearick was able to open the window and sneak out to save herself from being tone deaf.

_Why don't you love me?_

_Tell me, baby, why don't you love me_

_When I make me so damn easy to love?_

_Why don't you need me?_

_Tell me, baby, why don't you need me_

_When I make me so damn easy to need?_

_There's nothing not to love about me_

_No, no, there's nothing not to love about me_

_I'm lovely_

_There's nothing not to need about me_

_No, no, there's nothing not to need about me_

_Maybe you're just not the one_

_Or maybe you're just plain... DUMB_

By the end of the heart wrenching song, Draco was exhausted from his loud warbling and slowly drifted off to sleep after finishing the bottle of red wine.

**End of Chapter 8 :)**

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**Ahaha Draco and Queen B; poor Kearick…**

* * *

**Please send me reviews! They make me more motivated to get write more chapters!**

**Thank you for your patience and support! Big thanks to all my reviewers and guest reviewers! **

**I love you tigers! **

**Until next time,**

**RAWRRR ;)**


	9. CH 9 - Bringing out a Lion's Inner Sly

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

CH 9 – Bringing out a Lion's Inner Slytherin

* * *

**Pansy's P.O.V.**

Finally!

Professor Trelawney is finally finished her lecture.

Ugh, she's so creepy…she reminds me of-what's that muggle film with hobbits? Oh! 'King of the Rings'? Or 'Lord of the Rings'? Anyways, she reminds me of the creepy creature called Smegole.

I swear...they are related.

Ah, but that's mean of me-but wait, last time I've checked, I'm a bitch. So, I guess that's allowed.

Hmph, moving on.

I need to meet Fuzzy Uzzie for our most devious plan. EHEHEHE!

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Got my notes…check.

Got my bag…check.

Got my agenda…check-wait, what do I have next? I feel like I'm forgetting something.

Oh! I have to meet Pansy at the library.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Uzzie! Over here," Pansy whispered as she spotted Hermione entering the library.

"Hey! I have the perfect plan. Ready to hear it?," the bushy Gryffindor excitedly asked as she slid into the chair in front of Pansy.

Without waiting for a response, Hermione continued.

"So, we know that both our boys are madly in love with each other, correct?"

Pansy nodded.

"We also know that Malfoy doesn't believe in what you told him about Harry being infatuated with him, correct?"

Pansy nodded.

"But, would Malfoy believe it if Harry's best friend told him and included him in our plot?," Hermione said as she flashed a mischievous grin that would rival a Slytherin's.

Within a couple of seconds, Pansy started to give an evil smirk back at Hermione.

"Ehehehe, not bad Granger. Thinking like a Slytherin…who knew that underneath all that lion's fur, you are a snake?," Purjay responded before casually sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Hmph! Well, that's not all I have planned for our plot. I'm thinking, since Harry obviously enjoys sexual teasing and bathrooms, the big finale will have to be in the Quidditch showers. What do you think?," Hermione smartly encountered without blushing as if she was stating a straight fact off of a textbook.

Not expecting the innocent Granger to think sexually, Pansy started to choke on her drink as Hermione gave a satisfied smile.

After clearing her throat, Pansy weakly replied,"Ummm-that's ugh, that's going too far. We are just going to-oh! Alright, what the hell. If we're going to be cupids, let's do this all the way! Well, what are you waiting for? We ain't got no time to lose Fuzzy. Let's go find our blonde bimbo, shall we?"

"Ok ok! Goodness, grief women.," Hermione complained as she was pulled along.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9 :)**

**How did you like it? **

**I promise there will be more action soon! I just need this chapter to fill in the plot of the story.**

**Please send me reviews! They make me more motivated to get write more chapters!**

* * *

**I just finished my last exam a couple days ago and now I'm trying hard to finish this story this week. Stay tuned!**

**Thank you for your patience and support! Big thanks to all my reviewers and guest reviewers! **

**I love you tigers! **

**Until next time,**

**RAWRRR ;)**


	10. CH 10 - Draco's Hangover

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

CH 10 – Draco's Hangover Cured by Granger's Threat

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

After racing down the hallway of the dungeons, Pansy and Hermione are now in front of Draco's dorm.

"If you breathe a word of what I'm going to say right now to anyone…and I mean, ANYONE, I will personally cut off your bushy hair and make a wool sweater out of it!," Pansy threatened and glared at Granger.

Feeling a bit intimidated by the glaring Slytherin, Hermione nodded.

"K-kem," Pansy cleared her throat before saying the password to Draco's chambers, "Harry Potter's perfect arse makes me horny."

The door opened as an awkward silence was made between the two girls.

Once the doors shut, Granger awakened from her slight shock from Draco's password and started giggling like a crazy banshee.

"Hehehe! It's so true…Harry does have a great arse," Uzzie explained while tears of laughter erupted down her flushed cheeks.

Pansy replied, "Ugh, ew. As far as I know, Harry has one hell of a hairy arse. Hah! That's why his name rhymes with hairy."

"Oh, shush, you. Let's not get distracted, we're here to talk to Malfoy…um, why is it so dark in here?," Granger asked.

"Hmmmm, good question. Lumos!,"

"Ahhhhhhhh!," Hermione screamed as she jumped in Pansy's arms as a reflex from being scared of the surroundings of Draco's creepy haunted zombie room.

Not often is Pansy startled, but Draco's room is the definition of creepy.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm sure this is just another one of Draco's mood swings…he likes to decorate his room to show his feelings. Let's just find or attempt to find Draco in this…um-room or graveyard?" Purjay said in a soothing tone as she held Hermione's delicate left hand with her right hand.

After guiding Granger through the black thorn covered gates and passing through several cobwebs, they finally found the overdramatic male Slytherin. Draco was passed out in a shiny emerald coffin with a box of unfinished expensive chocolates in his arms.

"Ughhh, Merlin! Drake, you stink! Wake up you bleach-blonde idiot!," Pansy exclaimed as she shook Draco's shoulders.

"Mmmm-not so rough Harry," Draco drunkenly mumbled.

Pansy shot a disgusted look at her bestfriend before taking it up to the next level of waking him up.

"Oh, hell nah! I am not Potter, and you better wake up before I cut off all your 'gorgeous' blonde hair!," Pansy shouted while giving Draco a bitch slap on his right cheek.

"Owwwww!," the drunken blonde yelled as he finally opened his dreary gray eyes and reluctantly sat up.

Seconds after, Draco gradually regains his focus.

"GAAAHHHH! Pansy! What are you doing here? W-wait, why the fuck is Granger here!? What the fuck! I knew I shouldn't have drank the whole bottle of wine…Snape probably increased the dose of alcohol in that wine. Sweet baby Merlin. Why am I seeing four fuzzy Grangers and two Pansys? It's bad enough that there's a Granger in Hogwarts and now there's more! The world is ending! I need to hide my books. My poor books are going to be eaten by Grangers! Ahhhhh! My poor babies, go and run while you can before the evil bookworm takes you! Take me instead Grangers, I'll sacrifice myself for my babies-," Draco rambled on before Hermione whipped out her emergency potions kit where she snatched a hangover potion and poured it down the blonde's throat as a revenge for calling her names.

A few seconds later, Draco's mind began whirling back to reality.

"Ugh, my head…what happened?," Draco questioned as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Hmmm, well I can only guess what happened since I know my best friend inside and out," Pansy stated before continuing, "You are depressed because you think Harry hates you, which lead to you over decorating your chambers again…and getting drunk on Snape's secret stash of super strong red wine that he uses to get through marking Longbottom's potion essays. Am I correct?"

"Geez, you really do know me well…," Draco reluctantly agreed.

"Hey! Neville isn't that bad in potions," Granger defended her friend from the lion's house.

"Mhmh…keep telling yourself Uzzie, but we all know that you know we're right," Pansy retorted.

"Um, what is Granger doing in my room?," Draco confusedly asked.

"Oh! How rude of me to not introduce my guest in your chambers," Pansy stated before continuing her explaination to Draco's question, "You know how you don't believe me, your best friend, on how Harry is in love with you? Well, would you believe it if Harry's best friend tells you that he's in love with you?"

With a gobsmacked expression of disbelief on the blonde's pale face, he stuttered, "B-but, that's impossible. He clearly told me that he hates me! Right Granger?"

With a stern face, Granger sighed before replying to the clueless Slytherin, "No, Pansy's right Malfoy. I noticed this year, Harry has been more in love with you than ever before. I always thought something was up with you two. There's so much sexual tension going on and he always glances at you when you're not watching him. In his sixth year, he was literally obsessed with you and followed you everywhere. Both you guys are stupid dense idiots who are stubborn pinheads and you need to do something about it! I want Harry to be happy and you make him happy. So, go and get him! Oh. May I suggest getting him in the Quidditch locker room? The showers are rather spacious and the sound has a nice echoing effect. Also, there are several full wall mirrors in that room."

Shell shocked, Draco takes a minute to process everything Granger has told him.

"Uzzie! How did you know about that? You little perv. Were you spying on someone naked in the change rooms?" Pansy bantered while giving her a smirk.

Blushing furiously, Granger countered, "No! I usually wait outside the Quidditch rooms for Ron and Harry so we could walk to dinner together. They were late one time so I went in to yell at them for taking so long. I didn't look at them. I had my eyes on the surroundings and not on Ron or Harry you sicko! Get you're mind out of the gutters."

Finally, Draco has recovered from the shock and began to find his voice.

"Wait, so all this time Harry told me that he hates me, he actually loves me?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Malfoy. Do you want me to write it out too? Or sing it for you?" Hermione sarcastically answered.

"Okay! Okay. Gosh, make fun of the only beautiful human being in this room, shall we?" Draco grumbled.

"Uh, Drake, you must be blind, because I'm pretty sure Uzzie is prettier than you and I obviously am the most gorgeous person out of all of us." Pansy argued while Hermione faintly reddened from the compliment.

"Okay, you keep saying 'Uzzie'. Who the hell is 'Uzzie'? And nuh-uh! I'm the fairest of them all!," Draco asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh! That's Hermione's nickname. My nickname is Purjay by the way. Your nickname can be Narcissus since you're so vain." Pansy teased at the pouting blonde.

"Hmph. I'm not narcissistic," Draco muttered as Pansy raised her eyebrows and gave him a 'oh, really?' expression.

"Okay! Fine, I am a little vain. But, who wouldn't when you look like me? I mean, I look like-" Draco began to boast before Hermione interrupted the blonde.

"We get it Malfoy! You're beautiful, gorgeous, and everyone should worship you. Now let's get plotting shall we?" Hermione snapped impatiently.

"See Pansy? Even Granger agrees that I'm gorgeous and should be worshipped. We are going to be great friends Missy. Now, I was thinking, I should catch Harry alone in the Quidditch showers and I need you, Granger, to put a charm on the Quidditch room to lock us until Harry admits that he loves me. I'll take care of the rest…it has to do with rated R ideas, so I shouldn't tell you girls." Draco smartly announced while grinning like a crazy Cheshire cat.

"…sounds fantastic. Tomorrow, Harry has a Quidditch practice before dinner and he is always the last one out since he likes to stay extra time on the fields. I'll make sure to get Ron to not wait for Harry with an excuse of needing his help with something. And as for the locking charm, leave it to me. I'll place the charm as soon as Ron leaves.," Hermione stated before narrowing her caramel-brown eyes and continuing with a threat, "If you hurt Harry in any way, shape, or form, I will hunt you down and put the strongest irreversible curse on you. And since I'm so nice, I'll give you a hint to what that curse will be. Let's just say, 'Bye bye gorgeous hair and face' and 'Hello to a troll face'."

With a shiver of fear, Draco nodded quickly.

"Well, now that we got our plan plotted out, we'll see you tomorrow Drake. And good luck!," Pansy said in a rush as she quickly escorted the scary Gryffindor out of Draco's safe chambers before she continues to scare the wits out of her poor best friend.

**The End of Ch 10 :)**

* * *

**Phew! I finally wrote a longer chapter…**

**How did you like it?**

* * *

**Please send me reviews! They make me more motivated to get write more chapters!**

**This story is almost done! Although, I will do a sequel.**

* * *

**Thank you for your patience and support! Big thanks to all my reviewers and guest reviewers! **

**I love you tigers! **

**Until next time,**

**RAWRRR ;)**


	11. CH 11 - Morning of the Finale - Part 1

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

CH 11 – The Morning of The Finale – PART 1

* * *

**Harry Potter's P.O.V.**

Hmmm, I feel like something big is going to happen today…I just hope it's nothing bad.

Last time I had this sixth sense premonition, I was kidnapped by Voldemort-ugh I'm getting the shivers just thinking about that snake-faced bastard…

*sighs

Well, I better get dressed and ready for breakfast!

**Draco Malfoy's P.O.V.**

This. Is. It.

Today is the day I get Harry in my arms forever and make him say what he really feels for me in his heart!

And I am SO going to make him pay for making me think that he hated me.

Do you know how long I spent moping and wasting my precious time thinking that Harry hated me?

Probably longer than the time I take to fix my hair and get dressed (which is 2 hours). Actually, once I think about it, I thought about him ever since I met him at Malkin's shop, which was 7 or 8 years ago!

Damn. I am sooooo making him pay for it.

Mrwahahahaha!

**Hermione Granger's P.O.V.**

Got my books for classes…check.

Got the perfect excuse to distract Ron…check.

Got the specific locking charm…check-but which one? I know 35 fantastic locking spells. Which one is the best for this situation?

**Pansy Parkinson's P.O.V.**

Got strawberry scented lube for Draco's perfect night…check.

Got a variety of dildos for Draco's perfect night…check.

Got some black-furred cuffs for Draco's perfect night…check.

Got a magical cock ring for Draco's perfect night…check.

Hmmm, anything else I should get for Draco? Oh well, I just get the rest for him for Christmas.

He can thank me after he finally gets with Potter.

**Ron Weasley's P.O.V.**

Mmmmm…I smell bacon. So good!

Bacon, here I come!

There better be enough this time…Seamus ate a lot last time so I didn't have as much as I usually would have.

Hmph! Stupid Irish git.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Nervous vibes are sent in every direction during breakfast in the Great Hall.

Ron and Seamus are currently having an intense mutual competition on who can eat the most bacon, while Hermione was in a world of her own.

With her bushy brown eyebrows knitting together on her forehead, the smart bookworm is having an internal debate on which of the locking spells should she use for later on.

Meanwhile, Draco was too busy daydreaming of possible ways to sexually torture his Golden Boy that he didn't realize a black owl was waiting in front of him with a package.

Finally fed up, the black owl pecked at Draco's manicured hands to get his attention.

"Nn-owwww! You little prick-hey! Don't steal my food you evil bird!" Draco cursed and glared at the owl before snatching off the package that was attached to the bird.

**Draco Malfoy's P.O.V.**

Hmph! Why do all birds pick on me?

First, my Aunt Bellatrix's psychotic gray falcon with blazing orange eyes, bit my finger when I was 5 years old.

Second, my father's prancing peacock, head-butted my beautiful forehead when I was 7 years old.

Third, Blaise's multicolored parrot told me that my magnificent hair is hideous and unnatural. Well EXCUSE me, you color-blinded ungrateful chatterbox! You are the one who is unnatural you clown! I swear, the next time I see that bird-

Oh! And don't even get me started when Theo thought it was a fantastic idea to have his 9th birthday party at a zoo! Theo had all of his friends (including me, unfortunately) to feed the 'adorable' ostriches…that stupid pink bald-headed overgrown turkey almost gobbled my whole hand instead of the berries. I ended up smacking that hideous looking long-necked bird with my purse (yes, I have a purse, don't judge me!), which apparently was a horrible idea because I ended up getting chased across the field for half an hour by the angry creature and its' mother…

Then, on my mother's birthday when I was 10, she decided she wanted pink flamingos in our front yard. What in Merlin's name was she thinking!? One of our house elves accidentally left the front door opened when they were still decorating the house for the big party, and guess what? Two horny-ass flaming flamingos decided to waltz in my precious bedroom and fuck all over my heavenly king sized bed! You know how I found out? I walked in on them fucking after I finished my shower and let me tell you…I'm scarred for life.

When I got to Hogwarts, I thought I was free from all birds, but NOooooo! The hairy half-giant Hagrid decided to bring his hippogriff to class for educational purposes. Well, let me tell you! Do you think it's educational when that stinky hippogriff threw me off 20 feet in the air and gave me a concussion!? Ugh, I swear-

To top it all, when V-voldemort stayed at our mansion, he had his pet velociraptor (type of bird that looks like a dinosaur). That bird won't stop shitting on my gorgeous blonde hair every morning when I'm at the manor!

Thankfully, Harry killed the Dark Lord and my father was able to murder that bully of a bird. Hmmm, once I think about it, after that bird shat on my hair, my hair has a certain glow…

*sighs

What am I suppose to do again? Oh right! I should probably open that package up…

**The End of Chapter 11 - Part 1 :)**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I was going to update this story earlier, but life is just so unpredictable! uuugh :P**

**How did you like it? Poor Draco and his luck with birds...**

* * *

**Please send me reviews! They make me more motivated to get write more chapters!**

**This story is almost done! Although, I will do a sequel.**

**Thank you for your patience and support! Big thanks to all my reviewers and guest reviewers! **

**I love you tigers! **

**Until next time,**

**RAWRRR ;)**


	12. CH 12 - Morning of the Finale - Part 2

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

CH 11 – The Morning of The Finale – PART 2

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson's P.O.V.**

Ehehehehe!

I can't wait for my clueless Dray to open my package for him.

Mrwahaha, I have my camera all ready to take a picture of his beat red face!

Perfect blackmailing material.

**Draco Malfoy's P.O.V.**

Hmmm, this package feels heavy. Ahaha that's what he said.

Sorry, I had to make that joke…

Ok, I'm going to open it now.

*rips open

Oh. My. Sweet. Baby. Merlin's. Balls.

**Normal P.O.V.**

While Pansy is smirking with glee in her dark chocolate brown eyes, Draco is turning into Weasley's red hair color from embarrassment as he opened the package.

Draco quickly closes the lid of the package and grabbed the letter that was attached to the package to read who had sent it.

The letter read:

_Dear Dray,_

_I know you were too busy thinking about your green-eyed Gryffindor to think about other essential equipment needed for your time together with him tonight, so, I being the most amazing and beautiful best friend, decided to provide the important tools for you. _

_In the package, you will find:_

_1) A gold cock ring – it will only remove itself according to your command_

_2) Black furred cuffs – it will only unlock itself according to your command_

_3) Anal beads – who knows? For foreplay?_

_4) 4 sizes of vibrating dildos – if you really want to torture him…_

_5) A large strawberry scented lube – includes a little aphrodisiac to get your partner so damn horny so you guys can fuck like my Mom's bunnies_

_You're welcome._

_Have fun and goodluck tonight! _

_Make sure to sound proof the shower room before you fuck the shit out of your lion…_

_\- Pansy_

_P.S. – By the time you read this letter, I have taken several pictures of your cute blushing face for blackmail. Look up me and wave! ;)_

Cursing with embarrassment, Draco looks up to give Pansy his most famous Slytherin glare, which is foolproof against Pansy since she knows that he's grateful for her gift.

After a playful bantering gesture between Draco and Pansy, it was time for morning classes.

**The End of Ch 12 :)**

* * *

**Short chapter, I know…it won't be long till more action happens ;)**

**How did you like it?**

* * *

**Please send me reviews! They make me more motivated to get write more chapters!**

**This story is almost done! Although, I will do a sequel.**

**Thank you for your patience and support! Big thanks to all my reviewers and guest reviewers! **

**I love you tigers! **

**Until next time,**

**RAWRRR ;)**


	13. CH 13 - FINALE: PART 1

FED UP WITH MY HIDDEN FEELINGS

CH 13 – The Finale: PART 1

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Throughout the whole day filled with anticipation, it was finally time for the final act to happen. Hiding behind a shower curtain, Draco was impatiently waiting for all the other Gryffindors to leave before trapping a naked Harry in the shower.

Draco gracefully stepped out of the shower soundlessly like a python sneaking up on its prey. Glancing to make sure he is not seen yet, he cast a strong silencing spell on the locker room. Once Draco is sure he has everything ready for this act, he started walking up behind a naked Harry that was wearing a white towel wrapped around his slender waist.

"Mmmm, Potter," the Slytherin drawled out as he startled Harry with his presence before continuing with a mischievous smirk, "You've been a very bad boy…I think I need to punish you in order for you to confess your true desires."

Shocked out of his shell, Harry was flabbergasted due to the fact that he was not expecting anyone to be in the locker room, let alone, his nemesis standing in front of him and telling him in a seductive manner that he's been a bad boy.

With wide opened green eyes and slight trembling lips, Potter finally got the courage to speak, "W-what do you mean, Malfoy?".

"Hmm I think you know exactly what I mean. However, I believe you won't tell me the truth unless I torture you, so-," Draco started to explain before pausing to quickly cast a wordless spell for the black furry hand cuffs to fly out of his pant pockets and cuff itself on Harry's wrists.

"W-what! Malfoy! Get these cuffs off me you slimy snake!," Harry yelled with embarrassment as he backed away from Draco until he his the mirror-wall on his back.

With an evil seductive grin, Draco spoke, "No. Can. Do. Potter," as he slowly walked towards his Gryffindor until his arms trapped Harry's head and his hands are placed on the mirror-wall. From this intimate closeness, Harry's breath hitched as his eyes flickered a few times between Draco's confident mercury eyes and Draco's soft pink lips.

"You see, Potter. I've heard from a certain someone, that you very interested in a 'slimy snake'," the Slytherin slowly leans closer towards Harry without cutting eye contact until his lips were perfectly aligned with Harry's before continuing, "And, this 'slimy snake', I believe, is me."

Shuddering slightly, Harry weakly protested, "Y-you're wrong," before taking a deep breath to continue, "Completely and utterly incorrect with your assumptions Malfoy."

"Hmmm, is that so?," Draco gave a husky laugh before nudging his right knee in between Potter's legs.

* * *

**The End of Ch 13 :) **

**Short chapter, I know…but I rather update short chapters rather than make you guys wait until I'm finished the story. **

**How did you like it? **

**Please send me reviews! They make me more motivated to get write more chapters!**

* * *

**Sorry for not being able to update for a while! I've been busy with University and having writer's block. :/ **

**This story is almost done! Although, I will do a sequel.**

**Thank you for your patience and support! Big thanks to all my reviewers and guest reviewers! **

**I love you tigers! **

**Until next time,**

**RAWRRR ;)**


End file.
